GATE: Invasion
by Kuhakuu
Summary: Danzo membuat perjanjian dengan kage dari 4 negara besar untuk menguasi daratan dunia paralel melalui gerbang yang dibuat oleh Orochimaru bernama GATE. Diiringi konspirasi besar antar 4 negara adidaya, aliansi shinobi dibentuk untuk melakukan ekspedisi wilayah khusus. Bagaimana kelanjutan misi tersebut? Fem!Sasuke/Military/fantasy/Inspired by Gate: Jietai/R&R/
1. Chapter 1

**Minggu, 15 Januari 20XX, 12:10 PM**

 **Distrik Perbelanjaan – Prefektur Uchiha**

* * *

Diiringi suara teriakan dan suara kaki yang berlari. Keadaan kacau melanda distrik perbelanjaan besar yang terletak di distrik Uchiha. Dengan langkah panik yang tidak terarah, ribuan orang yang sedang berbelanja berhamburan ke jalan, hendak menyelamatkan diri, menjauh dari kumpulan pasukan yang menyerang brutal.

Mashiro—polisi yang sedang bertugas—hanya terperangah melihat makhluk besar yang terbang, dia mendongak mengikuti arah terbang makhluk itu. Sebelum tersadar karena tepukan keras dibahunya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?! Cepat hubungi markas! Minta bantuan sesegera mungkin." Saito—rekan Mashiro yang bertugas berjaga bersamanya—berteriak panik, menunjuk-nunjuk mesin telekomunikasi di dalam pos mereka. Mashiro mengangguk kemudian berlari kencang masuk ke dalam pos, bergegas menggunakan alat komunikasi untuk memberikan informasi.

"Kami dari pos polisi distrik perbelanjaan Uchiha Barat! Keadaan darurat! Ada serangan mendad—"

Suara komunikasi terputus, diiringi meledaknya bagunan pos polisi. Saito hanya menatap nanar pos polisi yang terbakar akibat serangan makhluk terbang berlapis besi yang menyeburkan api dari atas. Saito menggertakan gigi, mengarahkan senjata pistolnya ke arah makhluk itu.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Umpatnya sambil menembaki makhluk yang bahkan tidak tegores sedikitpun oleh peluru chakranya. Dia mendecih pelan, kemudian berlari mendekati tiga orang musuh yang mencoba menyerang dua warga sipil yang terpojok ketakutan. Dia menembak, membuat satu musuh tumbang.

"Cepat menjauh!" Perintahnya. Dua orang wanita tersebut mengangguk takut, lalu berlari menjauh. Dia menodongkan pistolnya kearah tiga orang musuh yang datang membantu dua temannya tadi, sambil menggertakan gigi, dia tembaki musuh dengan baju besi dengan motif garis warna emas didada sampai perut, membawa tameng serta tombak sebagai senjata. Tiga dari lima orang itu meregang nyawa.

Hembusan napasnya semakin cepat, tubuhnya melemah, dia sudah mencapai batasnya dalam menggunakan pistol chakra ini. Pistol chakra adalah senjata yang digunakan petugas keamanan non-shinobi. Senjata itu mengubah chakra yang ada ditubuh seseorang menjadi peluru, sesuai tipe senjatanya. Setiap tipe senjata mengkonsumsi jumlah chakra yang berbeda untuk sekali menembakkan peluru. Jadi semakin besar kapasitas chakra seseorang maka semakin banyak jumlah peluru yang dapat dimuntahkan.

"Sepertinya ini sudah batasku." Keluhnya. Saito memasukkan kembali pistol ikat pinggang, sebagai senjata berikutnya, dia mengambil dua pisau pendek dari balik rompi polisi berwarna hitam tersebut. Saito menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung, dia masih bisa menggunakan skill double pisaunya untuk bertarung.

Dua orang yang tersisa menyerang bersamaan dengan menggunakan tombak musuh. Saito menangkis tusukan tombak yang datang, menendang besi tombak agar menjauh dan melemparkan pisaunya tepat kearah leher. Satu musuhnya sudah tumbang.

 **BUKH!**

Saito terlempar, berguling ditanah, satu musuh yang tersisa menendangnya, pisau ditangannya sudah terlepas. Saito mengerang sakit saat tangannya diinjak, dia melihat musuh yang berbadan besar diatasnya, dengan berwajah bengis dan marah, musuhnya mengacungkan tombak hendak menusuk Saito.

Saito menutup mata, menunggu ajal menjemput. Dia tersenyum puas, setidaknya dia berhasil menyelamatkan beberapa warga Konoha. Dia juga tidak akan meninggalkan siapapun disini, yah walaupun malu untuk diakui tapi dia masih bujang kok. Mungkin satu-satunya penyesalan adalah dia tidak sempat menikah dan belum sempat melakukan yang _ena-ena_.

Saito mengerutkan dahi. Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu sejak dia sudah siap kehilangan nyawa, tapi dari tadi dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Apa musuhnya terlalu baik sampai membuatnya mati tanpa rasa sakit? Saito mencoba membuka matanya, dengan perlahan dia mendongak ke atas. Rasa terkejut menyerangnya saat mendapati musuh yang hendak menyerangnya terlempar jauh, dan matanya melebar saat melihat sosok pria berambut kuning jabrik mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya lembut sembari tersenyum lebar.

Saito ternganga,"Namikaze Naruto?" Saito tampak berbinar tidak percaya.

* * *

 **GATE: Invasion**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri** **Takumi Yanai**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Minggu, 8 Januari 20XX, 9:30 PM**

 **Unknown Place – Konoha**

Danzo berjalan tegak dengan diiringi dua orang berpakaian hitam dan memakai penutup muka. Melintasi lobi luas suatu gedung, suara sepatunya mengentak lantai. Gemanya mengisi langit-langit ruangan besar. Suara pintu lift membuka. Mereka masuk ke lift. Suara pintu lift menutup, desing lembut terdengar kemudian, tanda liftnya mulai naik.

Danzo mendongak, menatap langit lift, pikirannya menerawang. Malam ini adalah pertemuannya dengan para pemimpin negara besar shinobi. Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage dan Tsuchikage. Ini adalah pertemuan rahasia yang dia gagas. Rencana besarnya untuk membuat Konoha—negaranya— semakin jaya. Dia adalah patriotik. Dia bukan Hokage—pemimpin negara— Konoha, namun dia mencintai tanah airnya, dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkannya.

Pintu lift berdesing terbuka. Empat puluh lima detik, dan lift berhenti di lantai 15. Dua orang tertutup berjalan lebih dulu, Danzo mengikuti di belakang. Mereka melewati lorong, sekitar tiga puluh langkah, kurang lebih 18 meter. Gedung ini cukup besar. Lantas terdengar suara pintu berdebam terbuka, Danzo memasuki sebuah ruangan. Pintu berdebam ditutup kembali, terkunci dan dijaga oleh dua pengawalnya.

"Kau lama sekali, Danzo-dono." Suara tenang terdengar. Oonoki—Tsuchikage—melirik Danzo yang duduk tenang diseberang. Dia silangkan tangan di dada. Dia sudah 10 menit menunggu Danzo. Sebenarnya dia malas menghadiri acara yang non-formal, apalagi yang rahasia seperti sekarang ini, namun agenda yang akan ditawarkan sangat membuatnya tertarik.

"Yah..." Danzo membuka suara, sembari mencoba duduk dan meletakkan amplop cokelat besar,"Ada sedikit masalah yang harus dibereskan."

Suara dengusan keras terdengar. Rasa—Kazekage Sunagakure—bergerak tak nyaman,"Hentikan basa-basinya. Langsung ke inti pertemuan ini." Dia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegap, menatap tajam Danzo,"Apa yang kau tawarkan? Hal yang bisa membuatku negaraku menjadi lebih baik,'kan katamu?"

Danzo tertawa kecil. Dia mengeluarkan isi didalam amplop cokelat tebal yang dibawanya, menaruhnya dimeja. Dia hendak membuka mulut, sebelum A—Raikage—menggebrak meja kasar,"Apa maksudmu?! Aku datang jauh-jauh dan sekarang kau hanya tunjukkan aku foto pemandangan!" Teriaknya marah.

"Tenanglah, Raikage." Suara kecil menginterupsi. Yagura—Mizukage—dengan tenang bersandar sofa berwarna merah,"Danzo bahkan belum menjelaskan apapun." Ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata,"Dan kau langsung marah-marah seperti bayi besar yang kehilangan mainannya." Tutupnya mengejek.

A menatap tajam Yagura dengan tatapan intimidasi. Merasa dipermalukan dihadapan pemimpin negara besar dihadapannya ini. Dia menghela napas, kemudian duduk, tatapannya beralih pada Danzo yang tersenyum. A mendecih pelan, si tua bangka Danzo dan senyum palsunya,"Jadi apa maksudnya foto-foto ini?" Tanyanya setelah tenang.

Danzo berdehem pelan. Mengubah posisi duduknya agar nyaman. Mengambil salah satu foto di meja,"Ini adalah foto yang didapat dari dunia lain." Jelasnya singkat. Matanya mengobservasi reaksi para Kage dihadapannya. Melihat wajah A yang tak senang dan mulai merah, membuatnya mengejek A dalam hati.

 _Apa si Raikage ini punya penyakit hipertensi? Bisakah dia lebih sabar dan tenang?_

"Dunia lain? Sudah jelas itu adalah bumi. Bagaimana ini bisa disebut dunia lain?" Tanya Oonoki, mengernyitkan dahi melihat foto hamparan hijau didepannya.

Danzo menyeringai. Kata-kata pancingannya berhasil membuat mereka penasaran. Hanya tinggal menjelaskan berbagai keuntungan yang didapat dan para Kage ini akan terjebak dalam rencananya."Ya, ini memang bumi, namun ini bukan bumi kita, ini adalah bumi lain. Kau bisa menyebutnya dunia paralel." Jelas Danzo tenang.

Rasa menautkan alisnya, merasa bingung dengan pembicaraan ini. Apa katanya tadi? Dunia paralel? Lalu apa keuntungannya buat negaranya? Tapi dia tidak menyuarakan ketidakmengertiaannya. Mengomentari hal ini hanya akan membuatnya tampak bodoh dan kehilangan wibawanya sebagai pemimpin.

"Berhenti membuat arah pembicaran ini semakin tidak jelas!" A bersuara protes—untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dan Rasa tersenyum senang dan mengucap syukur saat suara keras itu bergema. Raikage pemarah ini membantunya mengeluarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala.

"Apa kalian ini terlalu bodoh hingga belum bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan?" Yagura mengejek. Matanya melirik A yang menatapnya balik, menunjukkan ketidaksukaan padanya. Yagura tidak terlalu peduli dengan Raikage pemarah itu. Dia memperhatikan Danzo kembali,"Maksudnya kita akan melakukan invasi ke dunia yang ada didalam foto itu bukan? Apa katamu tadi..." Yagura tampak mengingat,"Ah ya, dunia paralel."

Danzo mengulum senyum. Diantara para Kage yang terlihat dewasa ini kalah oleh Kage yang tampak muda dan berwajah _baby face_ didepannya. Yagura, seorang pemimpin yang sama seperti dirinya. Keras dalam membuat aturan bagi negaranya, dan sangat patriotik. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa dibalik wajah mulusnya itu telah membunuh banyak orang demi mencapai kursi kepemimpinan.

"Benar, seperti yang dikatakan Mizukage. Kita akan menginvasi dunia ini. Aku menamakan rencana ini dengan kode name'GATE' yang berarti pintu." Tatapan Danzo beralih pada Rasa,"Kazekage, kau pasti pernah tahukan bahwa Suna dimasa lalu pernah berseteru dengan Konoha tentang daerah subur didekat perbatasan bagian selatan? Dan tetap saja Suna pada akhirnya tidak mendapat tanah subur itu? Bahkan sekarang Suna adalah negara yang mengimpor banyak bahan pokok dari negara lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya."

Rasa dengan tatapan tidak suka mengangguk. Danzo semakin tersenyum lebar dalam hati,"Bayangkan jika kita bisa menguasai dunia ini," Tangannya menunjuk foto dimeja,"Kita akan mendapatkan tanah subur yang hijau ini dan jika Suna bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik, tentu ini bisa jadi momentum bagi Suna bangkit dari ketergantungan impornya. Dan ini juga berlaku buat negara kalian, aku yakin ada kekurangan dalam wilayah kalian, dan dengan rencana ini, kita bisa mendapat wilayah yang baik untuk kemajuan negara kita tanpa harus ada perang diantara kita."

Kali ini Rasa menatap foto itu dengan antusias. Jadi ini yang dimaksud Danzo dengan membuatnya negaranya lebih makmur? Menarik memang, dengan ini negaranya bisa berdaulat dalam pangan, tidak perlu bergantung pada negara lain, namun dia juga harus waspada. Dia tahu siapa itu Danzo. Dia hanyalah orang tua licik yang berambisi menjadi pemimpin Konoha. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia mengincarnya, tapi tidak berhasil dan sekarang dia berakhir menjadi ketua dewan senat Konoha.

Dewan senat adalah badan yang bertugas mengawasi kebijakan Hokage yang terdiri dari berbagai kepala klan yang mewakili klannya di dalam struktur ketatanegaraan Konoha. Tugasnya bisa dibilang sama seperti badan legislatif, dan Hokage tidak bisa mengabaikan situasinya jika dewan senat sudah turut campur tangan.

"Gate? Jadi kita akan masuk ke dunia paralel itu lewat pintu? Aku masih tidak mengerti tentang ini. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih jelas?" Yagura bertanya.

Danzo bersedekap,"Ya, sesuai nama proyeknya, kita akan masuk lewat pintu yang sudah kita buat. Tapi kalian tidak usah khawatir, karena pintu ini berukuran besar, bahkan dapat dilewati pesawat jet atau bahkan lebih besar lagi. Kalian tahu lebar jalan distrik perbelanjaan barat Uchiha? Nah sebesar itulah lebar pintunya."

Yagura menaikkan alis,"Yang sudah kita buat katamu? Memangnya siapa yang bisa membuat sebuah pintu yang sangat lebar itu dan menghubungkannya ke dunia paralel?"

Danzo tertawa kecil,"Orochimaru." Jawabnya singkat.

Raikage mendengus,"Heh... Jadi ini adalah hasil karya ilmuwan jenius paling gila. Sang ilmuwan ular, Orochimaru."

"Tapi sekarang masalahnya adalah bagaimana membuat Hokage ikut dalam rencana ini." Oonoki bersuara, menyapu sekelilingnya. Dia menghembuskan napas,"Kita semua tahu bahwa Hokage Konoha sekarang sangat menjunjung tinggi kedamaian, lalu bagaimana bisa kita mengajaknya ikut dalam menginvasi wilayah lain?" Tanyanya ragu.

Para kage serentak mengarahkan tatapannya pada Danzo. Danzo dengan meletakkan tongkat yang dibawanya disofa merah disamping, tatapannya berubah tajam."Hokage yang sekarang menjabat memang orang yang lembek dan naif..." Ujarnya dengan nada kesal,"Namun kalian para kage tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan rencana yang matang untuk ini." Tandasnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan menggunakan kekuasaanku untuk melobi para dewan senat." Danzo menjeda," Aku tahu Hiruzen adalah pemimpin yang mencintai rakyatnya, dan akan berbuat yang terbaik untuk rakyat. Lalu bagaimana jika rakyatnya sendiri yang menginginkan rencana ini berjalan? Aku yakin Hokage akan menyetujui rencana kita ini. Suka atau tidak suka."

"Menggunakan rakyat?" A kali ini bertanya.

"Ya, mendekatlah. Aku akan jelaskan rencananya."

* * *

 **Gate: Invasion**

* * *

 **Minggu, 12 Februari 20XX.**

 **Kantor Hokage – Central Konoha**

 _"_ _Pemirsa..." Reporter wanita berpakaian formal tersebut menunjuk kumpulan massa dibelakangnya,"Seperti yang anda adalah demonstrasi terbesar dalam pemerintahan Hokage ketiga, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Ini adalah demo yang ke lima kali yang berawal sejak dua minggu setelah insiden penyerangan oleh tentara asing dari balik gerbang. Massa menuntut agar pemerintah mengirim tentara ke balik gerbang untuk mencari dalang dibalik insiden berdarah yang menewaskan lebih dari 100 warga sipil dan puluhan petugas keamanan itu."_

 _Reporter itu berjalan ke arah massa, menepuk salah seorang demonstran,"Menurut anda bagaimana sikap pemerintah menanggapi insiden berdarah bulan lalu?" Tanyanya, mengarahkan mikrofon ke arah pria tambun dihadapannya._

 _"_ _Pemerintah bersikap seperti pengecut." Ujarnya menghadap kamera._

 _"_ _Alasan anda?"_

 _"_ _Yah, pemerintah tidak menindak tegas para teroris itu. Pemerintah seolah-olah tidak bisa menangkap dalang dibalik insiden tersebut." Raut wajah narasumber mendadak melunak, sedikit emosional, setitik air mata terlihat,"Kakakku, adikku serta ibuku terbunuh dalam insiden itu. Sekarang ayahku sedang dalam masa terpuruknya karena kehilangan mereka." Dia berusaha menahan air matanya,"Balas mereka! Balas para bajingan yang telah membunuh keluargaku dan para warga lainnya." Teriaknya sambil mengangkat tangan, diikuti oleh teriakan setuju dari demonstran lain._

 **.**

 **.**

Hiruzen memijit pangkal hidungnya melihat siaran langsung ditelevisi. Mata tuanya menelusuri proposal yang sudah dia setujui tentang pengiriman pasukan aliansi shinobi ke wilayah khusus dibalik gerbang. Dia tahu bahwa munculnya gerbang misterius itu bukanlah suatu kebetulan, ini pasti merupakan suatu manuver besar yang melibatkan negara lain bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan orang dalam pemerintahan Konoha sendiri.

Hiruzen mengela napas lelah, meletakkan berkas diatas meja kerjanya,"Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu tua untuk terus memegang jabatan ini." Keluhnya,"Bagaimana menurutmu, Minato? Kau mau menggantikanku sekarang?"

Namikaze Minato hanya menggeleng pelan,"Sepertinya tidak, Hokage-sama. Anda masih tampak sehat untuk terus memimpin negeri ini, lagipula andalah yang telah berhasil membuat Konoha menjadi negara paling disegani diseluruh dunia shinobi selama 30 tahun terakhir." Tutupnya.

Hiruzen tertawa renyah mendengar pernyataan kaku orang kepercayaannya itu,"Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan izin dari istrimu tentang tugas yang kuberikan kali ini padamu?"

Minato mengangguk,"Yah, walaupun aku harus membujuknya dengan cara yang super ampuh, seperti akan pulang setidaknya sekali seminggu." Dia menatap Hiruzen,"Anda sudah mengurusnya hal itu,'kan Hokage-sama? Karena jika tidak Kushina akan mencincangku nanti." Minato bergidik ngeri membayangkan murka istri cantiknya itu, seperti rambutnya berkibar menjadi 9 cabang merah.

"Tenang saja, Minato. Kau boleh kembali kesini satu kali seminggu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang kepercayaanku menghilang dari dunia ini karena kemarahan seorang istri." Dia menjawab santai,"Dan juga aku ingin berterima kasih atas kerja keras anakmu. Jika tidak ada bantuan Naruto-kun disana, mungkin korban akan berjatuhan lebih banyak lagi."

Minato menggaruk kepalanya, tersenyum canggung,"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan ada Naruto disana, soalnya dia minta ijin padaku untuk pergi bersama Sasuke setelah dia pulang dari pelatihan membuat kontrak dengan roh Kyuubi. Jadi kupikir dia akan pergi jauh."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal, Naruto. Apa dia berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi?" Hiruzen bertanya.

Minato memegang dagunya, mencoba mengingat,"Dia bilang belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan Kyuubi itu terlalu lama mungkin hanya sekitar lima menit."

"Yah, aku bisa maklum. Mengendalikan chakra sebesar roh Kyuubi tentu sangat sulit, menurutku lima menit saja sudah hebat. Nah, sekarang..." Hiruzen bangkit berdiri, menatap tajam Minato yang sudah berdiri tegak,"Namikaze Minato, dengan wewenangku sebagai Hokage dan pengalamanmu yang sudah matang dalam perang besar shinobi ketiga, maka mulai hari ini aku menunjukkanmu sebagai komandan dalam misi ekspedisi ke wilayah khusus. Pimpinlah pasukan ini dengan bijak." Ujar Hiruzen dengan nada tegas.

"Baik!"

"Dan juga utamakan negosiasi dengan pihak lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Pakailah kekuatan militer jika memang keadaannya sudah gawat saja. Apa kau siap?" Hiruzen bertanya sekali lagi.

"Siap!"

Raut muka Hokage ketiga berubah teduh. Menepuk pundak Minato dan berjalan keluar menuju balkon kantor Hokage. Hari ini dia akan memberikan konferensi pers tentang pengiriman pasukan aliansi shinobi kepada publik Konoha. Semoga dengan ini, Konoha bisa tenang kembali setelah insiden berdarah yang menelan banyak korban tesebut.

"Aku pergi dulu, Minato. Bersiaplah untuk tugasmu." Katanya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Hiruzen memandang puluhan ribu orang yang berkumpul didepan kantor Hokage. Dengan berdesak-desakan, mereka membawa spanduk dan poster menuntut pemerintah menangkap dan menghukum berat pelaku penyerangan. Berjalan pelan, dia menghampiri mikrofon yang sudah disiapkan, menarik napas kemudian berbicara.

"Para warga Konoha yang saya cintai, saya mengerti tentang kesedihan anda semuanya tentang insiden yang memilukan bulan lalu, bagi yang kehilangan keluarganya saya turut berbela sungkawa, saya meminta maaf atas kejadian ini." Hiruzen menundukkan kepalanya sejenak,"Kami juga tidak hanya berdiam diri saja selama sebulan ini, kami bekerja keras mencari berbagai solusi yang terbaik agar tidak menimbulkan kerugian yang lebih bagi kita semua."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dibalik gerbang itu, dan ada apa di dalam sana. Semuanya belum diketahui. Dalam insiden berdarah lalu, kami telah banyak menangkap banyak para penyerang itu. Saat ini, mereka tidak lebih dari seorang kriminal yang melanggar hukum. Mengingat masalah yang ditimbulkan serta keinginan para warga untuk menjunjung tinggi hukum, maka dari itu, kami telah memutuskan bahwa wilayah dibalik gerbang adalah wilayah milik aliansi shinobi yang telah dibentuk, dengan Konoha sebagai pemimpin aliansi."

"Dan untuk mengetahui apa yang berada di dalam sana, kami akan mengirimkan pasukan kesana untuk melakukan negosiasi, kami juga telah memutuskan untuk menjelajahi di balik gerbang itu. Tujuan dari ekspedisi ini adalah untuk menangkap dalang dari insiden diprefektur Uchiha, dan meminta ganti rugi secara paksa. Dengan ini, pemerintah Konoha bekerja sama dengan Sunagakure, Mizugakure, Kumogakure serta Iwagakure mengirimkan pasukan gabungan dari masing-masing negara dengan jumlah total pasukan lima puluh ribu pasukan dengan rincian lima belas ribu tentara shinobi dan tiga puluh lima ribu pasukan tentara non-shinobi untuk menjelajahi di balik gerbang itu. Sekian pengumuman yang dapat saya sampaikan, semoga dengan ini kita bisa kembali membangun Konoha dan dunia menjadi lebih baik lagi." Tutupnya.

Sorakan dan tepuk tangan terdengar dari para demonstran yang sejak pagi sudah menunggu kebijakan pemerintah menanggapi insiden bulan lalu. Sampai Hiruzen menghilang dari pandangan mata, seluruh massa demonstran berteriak,"Hidup Hokage ketiga! Hidup Konoha! Hidup aliansi shinobi."

Sementara itu, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seseorang sedang menyeringai sedang melihat berita di televisi, dia menggenggam _wine_ dalam gelasnya, menggoyangkannya sedikit hingga berbuih,"Rencana berjalan sukses." Ujarnya, kemudian tertawa puas.

* * *

 **Gate: Invasion**

* * *

 **Kamis, 18 Mei 20XX.**

 **Di depan Gerbang Wilayah Khusus – Prefektur Uchiha**

Lima puluh ribu orang berpakaian hijau dan rompi berwarna hitam berbaris rapi disepanjang jalan distrik perbelanjaan yang besar itu. Akibat adanya ekspedisi ke wilayah khusus, distrik perbelajaan Uchiha Barat telah dipindahkan ke kawasan yang baru. Wilayah ini sekarang dipakai sebagai markas komando aliansi shinobi dalam radius 3 km dari gerbang. Warga sipil dilarang untuk mendekat.

Diantara lima puluh ribu orang itu, pria berambut kuning jabrik memilih untuk melirik warga yang menaruh karangan bunga disekitar jalan—sebagai penghormatan. Rangkaian bunga dalam papan juga banyak terpampang dengan kata-kata bela sungkawa. Naruto mengenali beberapa nama dalam karangan bunga itu, mulai dari kepala klan, publik figur serta tokoh politik negaranya.

Menghela napasnya sejenak, dia menatap kedepan saat Menteri Pertahanan Konoha naik ke atas podium, hendak menyampaikan sambutan sebelum ekspedisi dimulai. Naruto menatap lamat orang yang naik ke atas podium, setelannya jas lengkap berwarna abu-abu, rambutnya dikuncir seperti nanas dan sedikit jenggot tumbuh. Dia tentu mengenalnya, dia adalah Nara Shikaku— Ayah Shikamaru, temannya— yang ahli dalam strategi militer. Jangan tanya tentang IQ nya karena kaupun pasti akan tercengang.

Shikaku berdehem sebentar,"Pertama, saya selaku perwakilan pemerintah Konoha mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerja sama dari aliansi shinobi. Operasi ini telah disahkan oleh Hokage Konoha, Dewan Senat Konoha serta dukungan dari para pemimpin negara besar, dan akhirnya sekarang kalian siap untuk dikirim ke Wilayah Khusus. Para prajurit sekalian, misi yang kalian emban sangatlah berat. Maka dari itu saya mengucapkan selamat bekerja." Tutupnya lalu bergerak turun dari podium.

Selanjutnya, pria dewasa berambut kuning persis seperti Naruto hanya saja dengan rambut yang lebih panjang menaiki podium, dengan wajah bersahabatnya, melihat seluruh pasukan yang akan dipimpinnya,"Aku Namikaze Minato, komandan kalian dalam misi kali ini. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan menunggu kita dibalik gerbang. Maka dari itu, kalian harus siap siaga untuk bertempur ketika melewati gerbang tersebut. Kita akan segera memasuki gerbang. Semuanya..." Suara Minato bergema tegas,"Siapkan senjata kalian!" Titahnya.

Suara gerakan senjata terdengar nyaring dan kompak. Mesin mobil tempur lengkap dan tank baja dinyalakan. Perlahan pintu besi yang menyegel 'gerbang' terbuka. Minato berjalan memasuki kendaraan tempur dipaling depan.

"Bersiap! Maju!"

Perlahan tank baja bergerak maju, berbaris rapi menjadi dua baris, berjalan merapat, berjaga-jaga jika ada yang menyergap mereka dibalik gerbang. Asap jalanan mengepul. Didekat gerbang, mobil yang dinaiki Minato memantau jalannya operasi.

"Kendaraan tempur berlapis baja sudah memasuki gerbang," Shikamaru melapor pada pria yang disampingnya, dengan wajah tenang, Minato menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"Bagus. Lanjutkan."

"Baik! Unit selanjutnya silahkan mulai memasuki gerbang." Perintahnya melalui alat telekomunikasi.

Unit selanjutnya yang membawa personil dan perbekalan bergerak maju. Disalah satu mobil, Naruto tampak menunduk, berpikir sejenak.

"Ano... Namikaze-san?" Naruto tersentak, tersadar dari delusinya, kemudian menatap pria berambut mangkok yang lebih muda darinya itu. Namanya Rock Lee, umurnya 22 tahun berbeda 3 tahun dengan Naruto. Naruto menyukai si Lee ini. Melihatnya bersemangat entah bisa menular padanya juga.

"Ada apa?"

"Kira-kira disana ada gadis yang akan menyukaiku tidak ya?" Tanyanya polos.

Naruto terkekeh pelan,"Pastinya ada,'kan?" Ujarnya dengan tidak yakin.

Rock Lee hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi,"Kalau Namikaze-san bagaimana? Apa ada gadis yang anda sukai?"

Naruto menutup mata, matanya menatap Lee tidak yakin,"Entahlah Lee. Aku malah takut jika bertemu dengannya, mengingat apa yang kulakukan padanya empat bulan lalu." Jawabnya dan disambut senyuman bersahabat dari Lee.

Dan percakapan itu berakhir disana.

Jika kalian bertanya, ini adalah cerita yang menghubungkan antara dunia satu dengan dunia lain. Diiringi dengan konspirasi besar antara pemimpin negara. Disusupi oleh berbagai kepentingan ekonomi dan politik, dan dengan tujuan untuk menginvasi, bagaimana kelanjutan misi ekspedisi ini?

"Musuh terlihat!" Salah satu personil mengkonfirmasi adanya musuh. Seluruh kendaraan tempur bersiap didepan. Tentara non-shinobi keluar dari kendaraan pengangkut, mencari tempat dan bersiap diposisi masing-masing, sementara tentara shinobi bersiaga sebagai pertahanan terakhir.

"Musuh sudah bergerak."

"Jendral, perintah anda?"

Saat itu matahari baru saja terbit, menyinari sesuatu yang menghubungkan dua dunia itu, mereka menyebutnya...

"Semua unit, bersiap. Serang!"

GATE!

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

.

 **A/N:**

Halo para readers semuanya. Saya punya ff baru dengan cerita yang baru juga tentunya. Ini Xover Naruto X Gate: Jietai. Saya sudah ngebet banget pengen buat satu fic xover ini saat ngecheck fandom xover ini hanya ada 1 fic, itupun bahasa inggris.

Maka dari itu saya buat fic ini, siapa tahu bisa ngajak author lain buat fic difandom ini.

Ceritanya gabungan antara militer dan shinobi, termasuk alat-alat tempurnya. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan coret-coret di kotak review atau PM saya.

Beberapa pertanyaan buat reader, siapa tahu ada yang mau request:

1\. Nama-nama anggota tim Naruto, ada yang mau ngasih saran?

2\. Nama character Naruto buat dimasukkin dalam fic ini, kalau bisa sekalian spesialisasi dalam militernya.

Mind To Review?

See You In Next Chap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rabu, 1 Februari 20XX.**

 **Ruang Pertemuan – Kompleks Kantor Hokage**

* * *

Ruangan besar yang dicat warna putih itu terasa lengang. Tata kursi diletakkan berhadapan antara pihak tamu disisi satu dan disisi lain adalah pihak Konoha. Wajah-wajah penghuni ruangan terfokus pada orang tua bergelar Hokage yang tengah membaca kertas putih disalah satu sisi kursi. Hari ini, atas permintaan Kazekage yang mewakili 3 negara lain, mengajukan pertemuan dengan pemerintah Konoha untuk membahas masalah yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

Sarutobi Hiruzen—Hokage ketiga Konoha—yang telah menjabat lebih dari tiga dekade membaca dokumen perjanjian yang diajukan oleh 4 negara besar. Mata tuanya menelusuri setiap kalimat, membalikkan kertas putih, menuju halaman berikutnya. Hiruzen menutup kumpulan kertas ditangan, menghela napas berat, kurang lebih 30 halaman telah dia baca.

"Bagaimana? Apa anda menyetujui perjanjian ini?" Kazekage membuka suara, mengawali bergulirnya diskusi, menyilangkan tangannya diatas meja, menatap serius Hiruzen.

Hiruzen diam, tidak merespon pertanyaan, matanya menjelajahi ekspresi Kazekage. Dia memijit pangkal hidung, tidak menyangka masalah internal negaranya akan memancing reaksi negara lain hingga seperti ini. Dilihat dari ekspresi Kazekage, jelas terlihat mereka sepakat untuk menekannya untuk menyetujui perjanjian.

"Apa anda serius tentang ini? Membuat aliansi dan mengirimkan pasukan ke balik gerbang?" Tanya Hiruzen, suaranya terdengar menyelidik. Dia melirik Shikaku disampingnya, mendapat anggukan, Hiruzen hendak bertanya lebih jauh,"Alasannya?"

"Demi keuntungan negara." Sebuah suara berujar singkat, Rasa mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap balik Hiruzen,"Anda harusnya tahu, Hokage-dono, setiap perjanjian tentu bertujuan untuk menguntungkan peserta perjanjian. Dan itu termasuk Konoha, biar kujelaskan..." Rasa menjeda, menghirup napas tenang,"Pertama, rakyat Konoha ingin agar pemerintah menangkap dalang dibalik insiden tersebut dan tidak ada cara lain, kecuali mengirimkan pasukan ke balik gerbang. Jika ini ditunda terlalu lama... Entah apa yang rakyat pikirkan tentang pemerintah, bisa-bisa mereka akan bertindak lebih anarkis, bukankah begitu?" Dia beretorika, menyinggung tentang demonstrasi besar-besaran tiga hari yang lalu.

"Kedua, untuk mengirimkan pasukan, pasti dibutuhkan dana dan tenaga kerja yang banyak, jika tidak dipikirkan matang-matang, bisa jadi malah mengganggu stabilitas negara. Dan kami disini menawarkan solusi, membentuk aliansi, maka kita bisa saling menopang, dalam dana dan tenaga kerja." Rasa mengakhiri penjelasannya, bersender ke kursi, merenggangkan badannya yang kaku.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa yang kalian incar dari aliansi ini?" Tanya Hiruzen menyelidik. "Jika perjanjian ini menguntungkan semua pihak, apa yang kalian incar?"

"Sumber daya alam," Rasa menjawab,"Dari mana kami tahu?" Dia terkekeh pelan, memotong saat Shikaku hendak membuka suara,"Itu tidak penting untuk dibahas saat ini. Kami tahu, dibalik gerbang itu, ada dataran yang luas, hijau dan subur, belum terjamah terlalu banyak. Jadi, singkatnya kami ingin daratan itu."

Hiruzen tersentak, lantas berseru,"Kazekage..." Dia menggeram,"Anda ingin menjajah?"

Rasa—Kazekage—menyeringai sebagai jawaban.

"Dan jika kami menolak?" Pertanyaan itu datang dari Shikaku—Menteri Pertahanan—yang saat ini menemani Hokage dalam perundingan. Sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam pertahanan, membahas hal semacam membentuk aliansi, dia adalah orang yang harus ikut serta. Dia menatap Kazekage tajam.

"Perang." Suasana mendadak panas," Jika kalian menolak, kita akan berperang untuk memperebutkan wilayah di balik gerbang." Rasa menjawab, ekspresinya berubah dingin.

"Kazekage..." Suara Hiruzen meninggi, wajah tuanya memerah, mendengar seseorang berkata perang begitu mudahnya, membuatnya sedikit kehilangan kontrol. Setelah menghirup napas pelan dan merasa tenang, dia berkata,"Kenapa anda begitu mudahnya mengucapkan kata perang? Apa anda ingin menghancurkan kedamaian saat ini? Perang hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan."

Suara tawa kecil lolos dari mulut Rasa, dia menatap remeh Hiruzen,"Damai? Kesengsaraan?" Dia berkata sarkastik,"Itu hanyalah omong kosong. Apa kau tahu betapa banyaknya kesengsaraan yang menimpa negaraku? Memiliki wilayah yang sebagian besar tidak subur, memenuhi kebutuhan dengan impor, nilai tukar uang yang rendah, tingkat pengangguran yang tinggi dan sekarang kau bicara tentang kesengsaraan? Bahkan sekarang dalam kedamaian bodoh ini, negaraku masih menderita."

"Jadi pikirkanlah ini, Hokage. Jika kita dapat mengendalikan daratan ini, kemakmuran yang merata bukan hanya mimpi belaka, kita bisa memanfaatkannya untuk kemakuran bersama, kita bisa saling menopang, kecuali jika Konoha adalah negara munafik yang menggemborkan perdamaian tapi ingin menguasai seluruh kekayaan, tidak mau berbagi. Konoha mungkin berpengaruh besar dalam ekonomi dunia, tapi soal militer, jangan sampai Konoha meremehkan kami. Kami akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh." Tutupnya

Rasa berdiri, mengambil topi caping hijau di meja, kemudian berjalan pelan menuju pintu, diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang mengawalnya. Tangannya sudah memegang daun pintu, sebelum berhenti,"Kami tunggu jawaban anda secepatnya. Semoga minggu depan, kita bisa mencapai kata sepakat." Katanya tanpa menoleh, membuka pintu, berjalan pelan, meninggalkan ruang pertemuan.

Kali ini, saat ruangan sudah kosong, Hiruzen benar-benar membuang semua napasnya, melenguh keras, bingung dengan situasi yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. Dia kembali menatap dokumen di mejanya. Hiruzen bersender di kursi kerjanya, melihat kosong langit-langit berarsitektur rumit berwarna putih, senada dengan warna tembok. Memejamkan matanya, kemudian bertanya,"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikaku?"

"Entahlah, Hokage-sama. Ini adalah masalah yang rumit. Kita harus benar-benar memikirkan ini, salah melangkah, kita akan memulai perang dunia ke 4." Shikaku berujar, menggaruk malas kepalanya, sekali lagi—dalam hidupnya—dia akan menghadapi masalah yang merepotkan. Bisakah dia mendapatkan hidup tenang? Sekedar ada waktu untuk tidur siang dan bersantai, bukan bekerja siang-malam seperti ini.

Hiruzen membuka mata, mengambil cepat dokumen perjanjian, beranjak berdiri, melangkah mendekati pintu keluar,"Kita akan adakan rapat darurat hari ini. Bersiaplah, Shikaku, setelah ini aku janji, kau bisa dapatkan cuti lebih banyak."

* * *

 **GATE: Invasion**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri** **Takumi Yanai**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Kamis, 18 Mei 20XX.**

 **Bukit Arnus** **— Wilayah Khusus**

Dengan langkah cepat dan terpogoh-pogoh. Seorang prajurit berlari cepat, menuju tenpat komandan mereka. Keadaan tegang melanda perkemahan pasukan kekaisaran. Dalam tanah berbukit dekat Arnus—sekitar satu kilometer dari gerbang—pasukan kekaisaran tengah berkemah, bersiap untuk menyerbu pasukan musuh, berjaga-jaga jika mereka muncul dari balik gerbang. Mereka adalah bagian dari pasukan kekaisaran yang diutus untuk menjelajahi tempat dibalik gerbang, hingga hampir 6 bulan mereka memasuki gerbang, sampai sekarang belum kembali. Jumlah pasukan kekaisaran di bukit Arnus sekitar 60.000 orang.

"Julius-sama!" Dia berseru, menunduk ketika memasuki kemah Julius, hendak melapor,"Tim pengintai membawa berita, ada pasukan yang mendekat dari dalam gerbang. Kemungkinan besar itu adalah musuh."

Julius Caesar—pemimpin pasukan ini—berdiri, setelah memerintahkan pembawa berita pergi, Julius memanggil para perwiranya, memerintahkan mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju Arnus, bersiap berperang. Dia melangkah, memakai baju zirah berwarna perak, mengambil senjata berupa pedang, gagangnya berbentuk naga, sebagai tanda kehebatan dan keberanian.

Julius melangkah keluar, sebuah kuda berlapis zirah senada dengan sudah siap didepan kemahnya. Dia menaiki kuda perangnya, kudanya berjingkrak pelan, meringkik, seakan tahu keadaan yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Julius menatap seluruh prajurit yang telah berkumpul, dengan obor yang masih menyala terang—menandakan hari masih gelap—dia menarik napas,"Wahai, seluruh prajurit kekaisaran yang gagah berani, hari ini, pasukan musuh telah tiba di tanah kita, di bukit suci Arnus..." Dia berkata lantang,"Dengan semangat berkorban, mari kita kalahkan mereka, demi teman-teman kita yang telah maju terlebih dahulu. Kita harus membawa berita baik untuk Kaisar." Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya, mengangkatnya tinggi,"Pasukan, bergerak menuju Arnus."

Perintah sudah dikeluarkan. Derak langkah kuda terdengar kompak, membuat tanah disekitarnya bergetar. Langkah prajurit juga terdengar senada, melangkah tegak, menapak tanah. Penunggang naga juga sudah bergerak, terbang diatas pasukan yang menuju bukit Arnus. Julius ada dibagian paling depan pasukannya, dikawal oleh 3 orang perwira, dikiri, kanan dan belakangnya.

"Julius-sama," Brutus—salah satu perwira—memanggil. Julius menoleh, menatap perwira dengan kulit gelap dan berbadan besar yang berjalan disamping kanannya itu.

"Ada apa, Brutus?" Julius menanggapi.

"Musuh seperti apa yang akan kita lawan nanti? Bukankah Danzel-sama—pemimpin barisan kehormatan— tidak kembali setelah memasuki gerbang? Bukankah itu artinya musuh sangat kuat?" Brutus bertanya, menyuarakan sedikit kekhawatirannya, mendengar Danzel yang terkenal sebagai ksatria hebat pergi ke balik gerbang dan tidak kembali membuatnya sedikit ragu apakah mereka bisa menang dalam pertempuran ini.

"Apa kau takut Brutus? Dengar ini... ada banyak faktor yang mempengaruhi perang, salah satunya adalah tempat dan kondisi alam. Dibalik gerbang adalah tempat mereka, tentu mereka mengenal baik tempat dan kondisi alamnya, oleh karena itu, walaupun Danzel-sama tidak kembali, bukan berarti dia lemah, hanya saja keadaan alamnya saja yang tidak memihak." Julius menjelaskan rinci, berusaha mengurangi rasa takut Brutus, dia mendekat, menepuk bahu Brutus pelan,"Tenang saja, Brutus. Ini adalah tempat kita, tempat kita tumbuh dan berkembang, dan alam disini adalah teman kita yang akan membantu kita untuk memenangkan perang."

Brutus tersenyum tulus. Inilah salah satu hal yang membuatnya menaruh hormat pada Julius Caesar. Dia adalah salah satu jendral terbaik kerajaan—setelah Danzel. Berhati baik dan berjiwa ksatria membuatnya disegani di kekaisaran maupun kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga. Dia adalah pemimpin yang bisa diandalkan, Brutus berjanji akan selalu setia padanya.

"Terima kasih, Julius-sama."

Perjalanan pasukan terhenti. Mereka sudah sampai disekitar gerbang, Julius bergerak pelan dengan kudanya, memberi perintah untuk maju beberapa langkah. Dihadapannya, gerbang besar terlihat, keadaan disana remang, pagi hampir menjelang, mentari akan menjadi saksi atas pertarungan dalam membela negeri. Julius—sekali lagi— mengangkat pedangnya tinggi,"Semua pasukan, serang!" Julius memberi perintah, menggebah kudanya kencang. Kuda perang itu berlari kencang, diikuti oleh sejumlah besar pasukan.

Penunggan naga segera terbang kencang, langsung menuju jantung musuh diatas bukit, pasukan berkuda membuat formasi, membuat bentuk ujung tombak dengan Julius dibagian tengah, sementara dibagian depan, para perwiranya memimpin pasukan. Tentara yang tidak berkuda bergerak dibelakang. Jika pasukan berkuda berhasil merangsek masuk menembus pertahanan lawan dan membuat formasi lawan rusak, maka pasukan yang tidak berkuda akan menjadi yang akan menghabisi tentara musuh yang terpencar.

Saat itu, dia tidak memprediksi bahwa formasinya akan hancur dalam beberapa detik. Ledakan besar terjadi—sebanyak 6 kali—menghantam barisan depan formasi. Asap mengepul. Gelombang angin terjadi, membuat kuda-kuda yang berada didepan kehilangan kendali, menjatuhkan penunggangnya—termasuk dirinya.

"Julius-sama!"

Sahutan khawatir terdengar, prajurit segera membentuk barisan pertahanan. Misi penyerangan terhenti, pasukan berkuda memilih untuk tidak menyerang, menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari pemimpin mereka. Julius perlahan bangkit, sedikit meringis, dia mengedarkan pandangan, matanya melebar, badannya mendadak lemas, melihat banyak prajuritnya yang gugur, bergelimpangan ditanah bersama kudanya. Padahal penyerangan belum dimulai, tapi dia sudah kehilangan banyak pasukan.

Dia tidak melihat musuh, bagaimana musuh bisa menyerang? Apa musuh menggunakan meriam? Tapi ledakannya tidak akan sebesar ini. Ini sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari meriam, pelontar pun tidak akan berguna.

"Lihat!" Salah seorang prajurit berseru, menunjuk ke arah langit yang mulai terang,"Pasukan naga dikalahkan!"

Julius mendongak, mengikuti arah pandangan, sekali lagi terkejut dengan kenyataan. Pasukan naga kekaisaran yang terkenal akan kekuatannya, tumbang hanya dalam beberapa menit. 30 pasukan naga berhasil dikalahkan, ditembak dengan sesuatu yang sangat cepat dan bertubi-tubi, disertai dengan daya ledak besar. Dengan kaki bergerar, dia kembali menaiki kuda, menelan ludah. Julius melirik prajurit disekitarnya, tubuh mereka juga bergetar, memandang takut ke arah gerbang yang kokoh dipuncak bukit.

Julius menghirup napas banyak,"Kita tidak akan mundur!" Dia berteriak,"Kita adalah tentara kekaisaran. Kita adalah tentara yang kuat. Musuh tidak akan bisa menghentikan kita!" Serunya kencang, diikuti dengan teriakan dari seluruh prajurit, terbawa atmosfer. Dia menggebah kuda perangnya, berlari cepat diantara pasukan kuda,"Jangan gentar! Maju! Ikuti aku!"

Saat itu, saat pasukan mendekati bukit Arnus, rentetan tembakan terdengar, melesat cepat, menembus banyak tubuh, membuat tanah bermandikan warna delima. Kejadian tersebut akan selalu tercatat dalam sejarah kekaisaran. Kekalahan telak dalam pertempuran di bukit Arnus, oleh musuh yang muncul dari balik gerbang. Pertempuran mempertahankan gerbang, terjadi saat hari masih berembun, telah menewaskan 2/3 pasukan kekaisaran—termasuk pemimpin pasukan.

* * *

 **Gate: Invasion**

* * *

 **Era Kekaisaran, 19 Mei XXX**

 **Ruang Senat** **— Ibukota Kekaisaran**

"Ini sungguh memalukan, Yang mulia." Marquess Casel—anggota senat Kekaisaran—bersuara, menghadap Kaisar yang duduk dikursi singgasananya,"Kita telah kehilangan 2/3 pasukan Julius Cesar dalam penyerangan ke bukit Arnus, bahkan kehilangan seluruh pasukan barisan kehormatan dibalik gerbang. Bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalah ini? Apa yang akan Anda lakukan untuk membimbing negara ini?"

"Casel, pikirkan juga nasib para korban." Kaisar Molt menutup muka dengan tangannya, menunjukkan duka cita dan rasa prihatinnya,"Memang benar, kekalahan kita baru-baru ini sangat merugikan kekuatan militer kita. Mereka khawatir akan adanya para pengikut dari kerajaan kita melakukan pemberontakan dan menyerang ibukota. Sungguh masalah yang pelik."

Casel tersentak, melihat ekspresi Kaisar, tatapannya bukan tatapan duka cita, Kaisar malah menampakkan seringaian.

"Di saat kerajaan kita dalam situasi kritis begini, kita dan seluruh penduduk harus bersatu dan mencari jalan keluarnya demi mencapai kemajuan negara ini. Tidak ada perang yang bisa dimenangkan tanpa adanya korban. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas kerugian ini. Tidak kusangka ada bangsa lain yang berani menyerang ibukota..." Molt mengubah posisi duduknya, duduk tegak, menatap seluruh anggota senat, tersenyum meremehkan,"Aku juga yakin kalian pasti tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu dalam rapat ini."

"Tapi bagaimana cara mengatasinya?" Sebuah suara menyela, Godasen—anggota senat—turun dari tribun, berjalan menuju podium ditengah-tengah, mendekat ke arah Casel, menghadap Kaisar,"Pasukan yang kita kirim dikalahkan dengan cepat. Dan sekarang gerbangnya telah dikuasai, pihak musuh juga telah membuat markas di dekat gerbang." Godasen mengepalkan tangan,"Tentu saja kita harus merebut kembali wilayah itu. Tapi pasukan musuh terlalu kuat... Saya belum pernah melihat adanya sihir yang seperti itu."

"Kita harus melawan mereka!" Dari tribun, seorang petinggi militer berseru, berdiri diantara senat, badannya besar, berkulit gelap, memakain zirah kekaisaran dengan jubah putih menggantung dibelakangnya,"Jika kita kekurangan pasukan, kita bisa merekrutnya dari wilayah jajahan kita. Ayo kita serang sekali lagi pasukan musuh dari balik gerbang itu!"

"Untuk apa kita bertarung jika hanya mengandalkan kekuatan kita saja?! Bagaimana jika berakhir dengan kekalahan lagi?!"

"Tidak! Kita harus melawan mereka!"

"Lawan mereka!"

Ruang senat berubah gaduh. Para senat yang berbeda pendapat saling berseru, membalas, mencari cara untuk membenarkan pendapat mereka agar diterima. Casel berjalan mendekati Kaisar,"Yang mulia." Panggilan Casel sontak membuat suara gaduh terhenti, perhatian tertuju pada Casel,"Izinkanlah saya untuk menghadirkan saksi dalam pertempuran di bukit Arnus, agar kita semua tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya kondisi perang dan mendapat gambaran tentang kekuatan musuh." Pintanya.

Mata kaisar memicing, menatap tidak suka Casel, menopang dagu dengan satu tangan, kemudian menghela napas,"Baiklah." Jawaban singkat diberikan.

Casel memutar tubuh, menghadap pintu masuk ruangan, memberi kode dengan tangan agar saksi boleh memasuki ruangan. Dari pintu, masuk seorang prajurit dengan pangkat rendah—salah satu yang selamat dari pertempuran—mendekati podium, lantas menunduk hormat dihadapan Kaisar.

"Ceritakanlah kejadian yang terjadi disana." Casel memberi perintah.

"Baik." Prajurit itu menghirup napas, bercerita sambil menunduk hormat,"Musuh yang kita hadapi bagaikan monster, Yang mulia." Dia menjeda, badannya bergidik ngeri saat mengingat kembali kejadian yang menewaskan banyak pasukan dalam waktu yang tidak lama,"Saat itu hari masih remang, masih pagi, bahkan cahaya matahari pun belum nampak. Kami bergerak dari perkemahan menuju lokasi dengan 60.000 pasukan. Julius-sama saat itu memberi perintah membuat formasi ujung tombak untuk memecah formasi musuh dan memerintahkan para penunggang naga untuk langsung menyerang jantung musuh di atas bukit."

"Saat itu semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tidak ada musuh yang terlihat, juga tidak ada jebakan yang dipasang. Kami bergerak lancar hingga saat..." Prajurit itu berhenti bercerita, keringat muncul dari dahi, menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan,"Saat ledakan besar terjadi didepan kami, musuh mulai menyerang, hanya 6 tembakan dari musuh membuat kami banyak kehilangan pasukan, formasi kami hancur, kuda kami ketakutan, bahkan pasukan naga berhasil dipukul mundur oleh mereka dengan senjata yang tidak kami ketahui. Julius-sama dengan semangat ksatria memerintahkan kami untuk tetap menyerang, dia menggebah kudanya kencang, menyuruh kami mengikutinya."

"Aku yang saat itu berada di bagian belakang formasi juga mengikuti Julius-sama, tapi saat semakin dekat dengan lokasi musuh, kami diserang dengan senjata yang kami juga tidak ketahui, tapi itu mirip seperti panah pendek berwarna biru, melesat cepat, banyak sekali, menyerang kami, tameng kami seakan tidak berguna karena panah itu menembusnya mudah sekali. Pasukan kami banyak yang tewas saat itu, terutama pasukan bagian depan. Kami yang ada dibelakang formasi merasa sangat ketakutan, ingin rasanya melarikan diri saat itu."

"Pasukan pemanah perintahkan untuk menyerang oleh para perwira, tapi mereka kebingungan untuk menembak karena memang musuh tidak terlihat sama sekali, keadaan saat itu masih remang, musuh seakan bisa melihat kami dari jauh, akhirnya para pemanah hanya menembak ke arah bukit, tapi itu sia-sia saja karena anak panah tidak mencapai bukit. Dan hal yang membuat pasukan kami akhirnya kalah adalah serangan yang menimbulkan ledakan besar, sama seperti serangan mereka pada awal pertempuran, serangan itu tepat mengenai bagian tengah formasi, meledak besar sekali, menewaskan puluhan ribu prajurit dengan beberapa serangan, termasuk Julius-sama dan perwiranya menjadi korban saat serangan itu."

"Melihat keadaan yang tidak mendukung, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mundur. Dua per tiga dari pasukan kami tewas, termasuk pemimpin dan para perwiranya, sementara kami tidak bisa melukai satu pun pasukan musuh dengan pasukan kami, menurutku pasukan naga juga tidak menimbulkan kerusakan yang besar untuk mereka." Prajurit itu mengakhiri ceritanya."Begitulah kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi di bukit Arnus, Yang Mulia."

"Musuh macam apa mereka itu?"

"Apa itu benar? Pasukan kita tidak bisa melukai satu pun dari mereka?"

"Jika seperti itu kejadiannya, maka kita punya kesempatan yang sangat kecil untuk menang."

"Kita harus membuat perjanjian dengan mereka."

"Benar! Kita haru—"

Ruang senat mendadak hening. Kaisar mengangkat tangan kanannya, meminta perhatian. Seluruh anggota senat hening, tidak bersuara. Semua mata menatap Kaisar, menunggu titah yang akan dikeluarkan.

"Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk berdiam diri saja. Maka dari itu, kita harus melawannya. Kirimkan utusan ke wilayah jajahan dan negara-negara tetangga. Mintalah bantuan untuk melindungi daratan ini dari orang-orang dunia lain." Kaisar beranjak berdiri,"Kita akan memimpin pasukan aliansi Godu Rino Gwaban dalam penyerangan di Bukit Arnus." Kaisar bertitah.

Anggota senat belum bereaksi. Beberapa dari mereka tampak cemas, tidak yakin akan keputusan Kaisar, namun tidak berani bersuara, saling tatap, menunggu reaksi dari para anggota yang lain. Casel mendekat ke singgasana, dihujani oleh tatapan anggota senat. Dia menatap tajam Kaisar, benar-benar tidak menyangka Kaisar begitu gegabah dengan membentuk pasukan, padahal kekuatan militer mereka belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Yang Mulia, itu hanya akan menimbulkan lebih banyak korban." Casel berujar.

Kaisar menatap Casel, menyeringai,"Tidak, Casel." Dia tersenyum tipis,"Musuh Kekaisaran yang akan kalah."

* * *

 **Gate: Invasion**

* * *

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Gaara?"

Gaara menoleh ke Kankuro—saudaranya—kemudian menggeleng pelan,"Tidak." Dia menjawab singkat. Kankuro menaikkan alisnya, merasa aneh dengan tingkah Gaara sesaat setelah mengambil makanan. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di ruang makan untuk makan malam, kemudian setelah kembali, Gaara hanya memakan makanannya sedikit, selebihnya menatap pria yang tengah bersama orang dengan rambut batok dimeja ujung dekat tembok.

"Namikaze Naruto..." Temari menyela, mendapat tatapan tidak mengerti dari Kankuro, Temari menghela napas pelan,"Orang yang dari tadi Gaara perhatikan, namanya Namikaze Naruto." Jawabnya, diangguki oleh Kankuro.

Kankuro menatap Gaara,"Kau tertarik padanya, Gaara?" Dia bertanya, merasa penasaran.

"Dia mempunyai aura yang menarik. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tertarik padanya." Gaara tersenyum kecil.

Dia bertemu dengan orang yang dia tahu bernama Naruto saat hendak mengambil makanan. Sesaat setelah mengambil makanan dan berjalan menuju meja, dia berpapasan dengan Naruto. Dia—Naruto—mempunyai kemampuan yang hebat, dia bisa merasakannya, walaupun hanya sesaat. Dia—Gaara—ingin sekali menguji kekuatannya.

"Jangan coba-coba, Gaara." Kankuro berseru memperingati,"Saat kau tertarik dengan seseorang, pasti kau akan menantangnya berduel. Kita tidak diizinkan bertarung sesama anggota aliansi, atau kita akan dikeluarkan. Kau ingin ayah membunuh kita?"

Gaara tidak menanggapi, memilih mengambil makanan dari piring, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut,"Jangan khawatir, Kankuro. Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu." Dia memejamkan mata,"Aku pasti akan bertarung dengannya suatu saat nanti, tapi saat kita sebagai musuh, bukan anggota aliansi." Katanya, lalu menyendok telur dadar, memakannya lahap.

Kankuro mengangkat bahu, mengiyakan pernyataan Gaara, kemudian mengambil gelas, menuangkan air, meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Tapi dari yang kudengar, dia sempat berhenti menjadi tentara." Temari—sekali lagi—membuka topik baru. Kankuro yang masih menenggak minumannya, melirik Temari. Gaara menghentikan kegiatan makannya, menatap Temari."Aku tidak alasannya..." Temari meletakkan sendok dan garpu diatas piring, melipat tangannya dimeja,"Yah, pokoknya dia sempat berhenti jadi militer, tapi tentang alasannya kenapa dia ikut dalam misi ini, aku tidak tahu." Temari mengangkat bahu, menjawab ambigu.

"Perhatian!" Suara dengan nada malas terdengar, Shikamaru berdiri didekat pintu masuk, alat pengeras suara berada disekitar mulutnya,"Setelah makan malam, semua prajurit segera diminta menuju divisi masing-masing, kita akan membahas strategi untuk pertempuran besok..." Shikamari menjeda.

Semua orang didalam ruangan menatap Shikamaru, menunggu kelanjutannya dengan hening. Shikamaru tersenyum samar.

"Melawan 300.000 pasukan."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo para readers semuanya, saya udah up chapter 2 nih.

Ada pertanyaan dari guest:

Q: Untuk senjata yang dipake, ane masih sedikit bingung dng cara kerja senjata yg dipake oleh Saito dan kebanyakan prajurit di fic mu ini. Bagaimana jika diberi nama Chakragun (ane suka nama itu :D) semacam senapang pelontar peluru mirip spacegun di anime Break Blade?

A: Yap, itu mirip seperti senapan pelontar chakra, amunisinya chakra, untuk senjata militer ada tabung chakranya untuk menyimpan cadangan chakra supaya pas dipake tentara gk perlu make chakra sendiri, jadi semacam tempat peluru gitu. Kalo polisi kaya saito gk ada karena polisi tugasnya pengamanan dalam negeri aja, musuhnya gk terlalu banyak.

Q: Mesin tempur yg digunakan apakah menggunakan semacam generator chakra atau bahan bakar dari minyak bumi?

A: Saya pikirnya seperti generator chakra.

Q: Apakah timeline di fic ini tidak mengikuti canon di antara ke-2 fandom?

A: Timeline kebanyakan ngikutin yang GATE, kalau fandom naruto anggap aja dunianya modern kaya di Boruto tapi lebih maju teknologinya di fic ini.

Q: Bagaimana caranya pasukan aliansi shinobi non shinobi dpt disatukan? Secara mereka pernah saling berperang di masa lalu.

A: Udah kejawab diawal cerita :D

Q: Naruto di sini masih bujangan? Belum nikah? Atau udah punya kekasih?

A: Hubungan tanpa status, mas :v

Yah, cukup segitu Q&A-nya. Kalo ada yang belum ngerti atau punya uneg-uneg, silahkan coret-coret dikotak review atau PM saya.

Mind To Review?

See You In Next Chap.


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Ka..kak… Jaga dirimu baik-baik…"_

* * *

Iris biru muda itu terbuka, menatap kain yang menjadi atapnya berbaring. Sejenak dia menoleh ke kiri, mendapati Lee yang masih tidur pulas dengan genangan dipojok bibirnya. Dia—Naruto—tidak merasa aneh sama sekali, malahan pertemuannya dengan pemuda nyentrik ini membuat hari-harinya terasa lebih hidup.

Sejenak, sinar matanya kembali meredup. Suara lembut dalam mimpi kembali dia dengar. Dia hendak memejamkan matanya lagi, tapi saat mimpi datang lagi, maka dia hanya akan terus terjaga. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan ini mulai terjadi—mungkin 5 tahun lalu.

"Menma…" Naruto bergumam kecil.

Orang tuanya bilang itu bukan salahnya. Dia juga ingin berpikiran seperti itu, tapi jauh didalam hatinya sudah terukir bahwa ini juga merupakan kesalahannya. Naruto meringis pelan, memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut. Jika dia adalah seseorang yang lemah, mungkin dia akan berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya, tapi disini dia adalah prajurit, mengedepankan ego dalam tugas adalah hal yang terlarang.

Naruto menghelas napas. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, mengabaikan perasaan melankolis yang ia rasakan. Naruto menarik tangan kirinya, melihat jam tangan," Jam empat pagi ya…"

Jam kerja diwilayah khusus dimulai pukul 5.00 pagi. Tepat saat itu, seluruhnya harus sudah bangun, mandi, sarapan kemudian melakukan pengecekan perlengkapan. Saat pagi menjelang siang mereka akan berlatih—sebagian akan ada yang patroli. Saat siang maka tiba giliran untuk makan siang, menjelang sore juga akan ada latihan kecil lagi. Saat ini, aliansi sedang fokus menjaga dan membangun markas didepan gerbang.

Naruto menyibak futon tidurnya. Meraih baju hijau yang tergantung, memakainnya, kemudian berjalan keluar tenda. Sesaat matanya melebar, berdecak kagum melihat hamparan kristal yang bertaburan dilangit. Meskipun dia bisa melihat bintang di Konoha namun bintang disini mempunyai rasa yang berbeda—mereka kelihatan lebih terang dan lebih gemerlap.

Naruto duduk dihamparan rumput didepan tenda. Angin pagi yang dingin menggoyangkan pelan rumput dan helaian rambutnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Lagi, suara yang terdengar feminim menginterupsi. Naruto kenal suara ini, sudah akrab malahan. Jika bisa dia ingin menghindari pemiliknya sekarang. Tapi jangan salah sangka, bukannya dia benci atau tidak suka, hanya saja satu hal yang telah dilakukan olehnya mungkin sudah menyakiti gadis yang sekarang disampingnya ini.

"Ah…" Naruto membuka suara,"Selamat pagi, Sasuke."

Disisi lain, gadis bernama Sasuke tersenyum manis tapi Naruto punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

* * *

 **Gate: Invasion**

* * *

"Naruto… Apa kau memimpikan hal itu lagi?" Sasuke bertanya—terselip nada khawatir.

Naruto meringis sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terkena _sentuhan lembut_ Sasuke yang membuatnya benjol. Mungkin ini adalah hari sialnya. Hari masih pagi dan dia sudah mendapat getahnya, tapi ini tidak ada apa-apa baginya. Malahan ini bisa dibilang hukuman kecil dari apa yang sudah diperbuatnya pada Sasuke.

"Ya… Mimpi itu masih kadang-kadang datang." Naruto melirik Sasuke,"Hei… Saat itu… Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu." Ujarnya sedikit gugup, menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke menghela napas,"Sudahlah, lupakan saja, aku juga mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu." Kemudian dia menatap Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut sebal,"Yang membuatku marah itu tingkahmu yang selalu menghindari setiap kita bertemu, tau."

Sasuke duduk merapat dekat Naruto. Ia bersandar pada bahu yang terbalut kain hijau itu,"Jangan terlalu memikirkan yang sudah menjadi masa lalu, Naruto. Aku dan semua orang yang mengenalmu juga tahu bahwa kejadian itu bukan salahmu. Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu."

Naruto hendak membuka mulut, namun kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya membuatnya bisu.

"Jika dia tahu kau menjadi seperti ini. Terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, bahkan sampai terbawa kedalam mimpi… Menurutmu apa dia akan senang? Bukankah kau menyayanginya? "

Naruto menangguk, tersenyum kecil,"Ya… Kau memang benar."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum manis. Dia menyentuh pelan rahang pria didepannya ini, mengamati lekuk wajahnya yang tegas. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah. Ah, menggodanya seperti ini adalah salah satu momen terbaik dalam hidupnya. Sasuke terkikik geli lantas dengan cepat mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi.

"Itu hadiah selamat pagi dariku. Tapi jika kau tidak puas dan ingin di bibir..." Sasuke menjeda,"Kau tinggal bilang padaku, oke?" Dia mengedipkan matanya genit.

* * *

 **GATE: Invasion**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri** **Takumi Yanai**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Chapter_** ** _3_**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Minato meraih daun pintu perak itu, menggesernya pelan, sembari membawa sebuah tas, dia berjalan ke arah kursi. Duduk dikursi itu, dia memperhatikan enam layar computer besar didepannya, disana terdapat tiga operator yang bertugas. Minato tersenyum ramah, sementara Shikamaru tidak berekspresi—kecuali wajah malasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Shikamaru."

"Ah… Selamat pagi, Jendral."

Minato tertawa kecil,"Ara… Shikamaru-kun bisakah kau bersikap lebih ceria? Aku khawatir kau akan cepat keriput, jika wajahmu tidak pernah tersenyum. Bukankah lebih baik agar sesekali kau berkeliling? Siapa tahu ada yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya,"Kumohon jangan mengatakan hal menyeramkan seperti itu… Ibuku saja yang orang biasa bisa sangat menyeramkan, apalagi perempuan dalam pasukan aliansi ini? Bisa-bisa aku akan mati muda." Shikamaru bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Malah aku ragu aku akan tertarik akan menikah atau tidak." Lanjut Shikamaru, menyipitkan matanya, kemudian menguap pelan,"Terlebih lagi, Jendral, bukankah kau seharusnya tidak bersikap tenang seperti itu? Hari ini adalah operasi penting,'kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus khawatir? Saat aku punya ahli strategi terbaik Konoha disisiku, apakah ada yang harus kukhawatirkan?" Minato tidak mengubah ekspresinya, masih berwajah meriah. Dia meraih tas yang dia bawa, mengeluarkan 5 kaleng minuman,"Yang lebih penting, aku membawakan minuman untuk kita…" Minato menyedorkan kaleng pada Shikamaru,"Hei! Kalian juga, jika sudah selesai ambil minuman ini."

Tiga orang yang mengoperasikan computer besar itu menoleh, tersenyum ramah, sembari mengangguk,"Terima kasih, Jendral." Mereka membalas bersamaan, kemudian membalik badan lagi, kembali berkutat dengan komputer besar.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas lelah,"Baiklah. Tim _overseer_ mulai operasinya."

"Ha!"

Tiga orang bergerak cepat. Tim _overseer_ adalah tim yang dibentuk untuk memonotori pergerakan target, menghubungkan antara markas pusat dengan tim yang ada dilapangan, dan mengatur strategi yang matang. Tim ini terletak di markas Aliansi Shinobi di bukit Arnus. Dengan tiga orang yang ahli dalam mengoperasikan komputer dan _drone_ serta memiliki komunikasi yang baik, tiga orang ini semuanya adalah wanita.

"Menyambungkan komputer dengan kamera pengawas _drone_." Wanita berwajah datar dan berambut coklat berbicara,"Mendapatkan gambar… Sambungan berhasil."

"Tampilkan dilayar."

Layar monitor besar itu berubah cepat, menampilkan keadaan tanah yang berbukit dengan rumput pendek. Perlahan gambar itu semakin mengecil, barisan manusia yang terlihat kecil berbaris rapih membentuk banyak kelompok mulai terlihat. Berbaris dan berjalan tegas diantara tanah bukit.

Minato memperhatikan serius layar,"Hubungi tim Archer, perintahkan untuk bersiaga."

Tim _overseer_ mulai bekerja,"Archer, target terdeteksi bergerak di 500 meter dari arah Utara Timur Laut, diantara arah jam 10 dan 11. Jumlah target 300.000 dengan 8 target utama."

Suara gelombang masuk terdengar, perlahan suara bergemersik berbicara,"Disini tim Archer, sudah berkamuflase, mengkonfirmasi seluruh target 300.000 dengan 8 target utama." Suara diseberang membalas.

"Diterima. Siaga 3, mengerti?" Overseer bertanya.

"Mengerti. Menunggu perintah selanjutnya." Archer membalas cepat.

Titik-titik target bergerak semakin dekat. Perlahan memasuki zona penyergapan. Minato mencondongkan tubuhnya dari kursi, menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Dia melirik Shikamaru—dibalas anggukan singkat—sudut bibirnya bergerak naik. Dia memerintah tegas.

"Mulai penyergapan."

"Ha!" Tim _overseer_ menjawab,"Archer, mulai penyergapan."

Dan dengan itu, perlahan keadaan gambar dimonitor besar perlahan berubah.

* * *

 **Gate: Invasion**

* * *

Namanya adalah Raja Duran, seorang raja yang terkenal dengan sebutan Raja Singa dari klan Erbe. Sesuai namanya, dia adalah penguasa wilayah Erbe. Ciri khasnya adalah sebuah penutup mata dimata kirinya. Jika kau bertanya dari mana asal ciri khas itu, maka dengan pengalaman perang yang sudah banyak dia alami maka tidak heran dia mendapatkan sebuah luka, bahkan yang lebih buruk dari luka di mata kirinya juga didapatkannya.

Pukul lima sore.

Mentari semakin condong di barat. Sinar jingga matahari menyelimuti bumi. Siluet kemerahan menutupi luasnya hamparan hijau bukit Arnus, angin kencang berkesiur. Udara terasa semakin lembap dan dingin.

Namun, itu tidak menyurutkan suasana. Markas pasukan aliansi Godu Rino Gwaban yang seminggu terakhir dibentuk oleh kekaisaran di sisi lain bukit Arnus sore ini akan mengadakan rapat strategi untuk penyerangan besok. Suara berat, seruan interupsi, dan suara persetujuan terdengar di sekeliling Duran.

Berkumpul disekeliling meja kayu panjang—dengan peta besar Arnus ditengah—para pemimpin pasukan saling bertukar pendapat. Kemudian, suara antusias itu mendadak menguap saat salah satu utusan kekaisaran tiba. Menyibak tirai masuk, berjalan pelan lantas menekuk lutuh dan menunduk di depan meja tempat perkumpulan.

"Saya adalah utusan kekaisaran. Saya ingin menyampaikan kabar bahwa komandan pasukan kekaisaran belum bisa datang." Tutupnya.

"Apa?! Belum bisa datang? Bagaimana bisa? Kita akan mulai menyerang besok." Salah satu diantara pemimpin merespon.

"Selagi kita berunding, pasukan kekaisaran sudah lebih dulu menyerang bukit Arnus. Oleh karena itu, komandan tidak bisa pergi begitu saja." Utusan itu berbicara, menghadap kearah meja.

"Tidak masuk akal…" Duran—menyilangkan tangan didada—berkata pelan. Dia melihat utusan tajam, menatap menyelidik,"Aku tidak melihat banyak musuh di bukit, kenapa wakil komandan Julius dari barisan kehormatan tidak bisa mengalahkan musuh? Apa ada yang kekaisaran sembunyikan?"

"Itu…" Suara utusan itu bergetar.

"Duran-dono…" Pria berambut coklat menyela, armor hijau gelapnya bergemersik,"Pasukan kekaisaran sedang menggantikan kita menahan musuh. Jadi, bukankah itu bagus untuk meringankan tugas kita? Tidak usah curiga seperti itu."

Duran menghela napas,"Mungkin kau benar, Raja Ligu. Aku harap kekaisaran bertindak seperti yang kita harapkan."

Utusan itu berdehem pelan, menormalkan kembali suaranya yang sempat bergetar, setelah mendapatkan perhatian, dia melanjutkan,"Kami ingin pasukan aliansi melakukan penyerangan saat menjelang siang besok."

Utusan kekaisaran berdiri, menudukkan kepala sekali lagi, kemudian mundur perlahan keluar tenda. Setelah itu, suasana berubah ramai. Para pemimpin pasukan berdebat tentang siapa yang akan berdiri di garis depan. Kemudian diadakan rapat untuk menentukan posisi penyerangan, diantara mereka ada yang mendengus dan ada pula yang menghela napas karena ketidakpuasan mereka.

Ruja Duran menatap keramaian dalam diam. Saat rapat selesai, semua kursi di tenda utama sudah hampir kosong, lebih banyak yang sudah undur diri ke tendanya masing-masing. Sekarang hanya tersisa, Raja Mudwan, Raja Alguna dan Raja Ligu ditambah Raja Duran maka hanya 4 orang yang ada didalam tenda.

"Hah…" Raja Ligu melenguh pelan,"Sayang sekali, pasukanku tidak bisa mengambil baris depan."

"Heh… Seharusnya memang seperti itu. Jika untuk menjadi ujung tombak maka pasukanku yang lebih cocok bagian untuk itu. Dengan pasukan kavaleri, akan kubut buat pertahanan mereka mereka hancur." Mudwan berseru di seberang Ligu, mengepalkan tangan.

Raja Alguna tertawa, menarik lengannya ke dada,"Mau dimanapun posisi yang kamu dapatkan, perang adalah perang. Jika kita tidak waspada, bahkan yang dibelakangpun bisa tewas terlebih dahulu daripada yang ada didepan."

"Pasukan musuh hanya sekitar 50.000 orang sedangkan pasukan kita 300.000 orang. Apa menurutmu satu-satunya jalan mendapatkan kejayaan harus berada di baris depan?" Duran dengan menatap lurus peta bertanya.

Ligu mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekat ke arah Duran,"Lalu kenapa anda tidak ingin berada di garis depan?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai perang ini." Balasnya cepat.

"Hahaha… Sepertinya Raja Duran, yang dijuluki Singa dari klan Erbe, mulai kehilangan taringnya."

Ligu tertawa

"Ini bukan masalah berani atau tidak, Raja Ligu. Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan tindakan kaisar." Duran menanggapi.

"Apa maksudmu, Duran-dono?" Mudwan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadarinya? Musuh kita hanyalah 50.000 orang pasukan, bahkan jumlah yang sangat sedikit dibandingkan pasukan kekaisaran sendiri. Tapi mengapa Kaisar sampai repot-repot meminta bantuan kita bahkan ketika dia sudah mengirim barisan kehormatan? Sekuat apa sebenarnya musuh kita?"

Mendadak mereka semua terdiam, semuanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing tentang pertanyaan Duran. Berbagai pertanyaan yang timbul dari pendapat Duran memenuhi pikiran mereka. Sekuat apa musuh mereka? Senjata apa yang mereka gunakan hingga membuat kekaisaran kewalahan? Bukankah musuh mereka dari dunia lain? Lalu apakah ada kemungkinan musuh mereka sangat kuat?

"Sudahlah…" Ditengah keheningan, Raja Duran berdiri,"Kita sudah ada dimedan perang, sudah terlambat bagi kita untuk ragu-ragu. Besok kita akan perang, entah apapun yang terjadi pada kita, kita harus siap menerimanya."

Raja Duran melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Raja lainnya yang menatap kepergiannya lekat.

* * *

 **Gate: Invasion**

* * *

Tanah lapang besar yang disulap menjadi tempat berkumpulnya pasukan itu terlihat ramai. Suara derak besi tombak, pedang yang disarungkan, suara derap langkah kompak, teriakan menyemangati, hingga suara kuda yang berdetak kencang memenuhi ruang-ruang disekitar sana. Satu-dua berseru dalam suara lantang pada orang yang disebelahnya. Wajah-wajah dan perawakan besar, wajah-wajah antusias bercampur tegang.

Udara terasa panas meski hari masih awal.

Dua pemimpin berzirah dengan pedang besar dipinggang berdiri dibarisan paling depan. Raja Mudwan dan Alguna—Dua pemimpin yang ditugaskan dibarisan depan—mengamati pasukan kavaleri yang akan mereka pimpin. Sesuai strategi yang disepakati, mereka akan memimpin terlebih dahulu pasukan kavaleri dan beberapa pasukan naga untuk serangan pembuka, kemudian pasukan infanteri dan sebagian kecil kavaleri akan dipimpin oleh Raja Duran, Raja Ligu serta 4 pemimpin lainnya untuk serangan penutup.

Rencana mereka adalah langsung menyerang ke pertahanan musuh. Letak lokasi musuh yang ada disekitar bukit dengan sedikit pepohonan, memberi musuh keuntungan untuk mengetahui serangan mendadak. Jadi membuka serang dengan pasukan bisa bergerak cepat adalah salah satu strategi yang efektif.

Raja Alguna berbalik, menerawang jauh ke ujung jalan tanah, mengangkat tangannya—isyarat bergerak.

"Maju!"

Dengan satu komando pasukan berkuda yang berjumlah 20.000 orang itu bergerak kompak.

Sementara itu, didekat perkemahan Raja Duran keluar dari tenda. Pasukannya sudah berkumpul didepan tenda. Dia berhenti diantara dua prajurit yang berdiri tegak mengapitnya saat melihat salah satu prajurit berlari mendekat.

Dengan langkah cepat dan terpogoh-pogoh. Prajurit itu berlari cepat, menuju tempat komandan mereka. Keadaan tegang melanda perkemahan pasukan. Dalam tanah berbukit dekat Arnus—sekitar satu kilometer dari gerbang—pasukan bagian belakang tengah berkemah, bersiap untuk menyerbu pasukan musuh, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah pasukan infanteri. Jumlah pasukan bagian belakang di bukit Arnus sekitar 60.000 orang.

"Lapor!" Dia berseru, menunduk ketika mendekati Duran, hendak melapor,"Pasukan Raja Alguna dan Raja Mudwan dengan jumlah 20.000 orang sedang dalam perjalanan ke bukit. Disusul dengan pasukan Raja Ligu dari belakang."

"Bagaimana dengan pasukan Kekaisaran?"

"Kalau itu…" Suaranya terdengar tidak yakin,"Tidak ada satu pun prajurit Kekaisaran di dekat bukit."

"Apa?!" Suara Duran meninggi, berkata kencang. Dia menggigit bibir, tangan yang dibalut sarung hitam itu terkepal kencang dan bergetar,"Seperti yang sudah kuduga…" Dia bergumam.

Duran mengangkat kepalanya, menghadap puluhan ribu prajurit yang kini menatapnya khawatir. Duran bisa mengerti kenapa mereka menjadi seperti itu. Suaranya yang meninggi dan bergumam seperti sudah mengetahui ini sebelumnya tentu membuat mereka bertanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Sebenarnya saat dia meninggalkan tenda utama. Diam-diam dia menyuruh salah satu bawahannya untuk menuju tempat pasukan kekaisaran. Menyuruhnya mengintai dan mengumpulkan informasi. Gelagat yang tidak biasa dari utusan yang datang kemarin malam membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Setelah itu, Kaisar yang tidak memberikan informasi yang jelas tentang musuh membuatnya sudah menaruh curiga sejak awal. Yang Kaisar tulis dalam suratnya hanyalah meminta dukungan untuk mempertahankan daratan ini dari serangan musuh yang datang dari dunia lain.

Awalnya dia hanya membaca bingung surat dari Kaisar. Pertahankan daratan ini dari serangan musuh yang datang dari dunia lain? Apa dia bercanda?

Duran melangkah cepat, sebuah kuda berlapis zirah senada dengan sudah siap didepan kemahnya. Dia menaiki kuda perangnya, kudanya berjingkrak pelan, meringkik. Duran menatap seluruh prajurit yang telah berkumpul, dengan wajah yang masih bertanya-tanya, dia menarik napas,"Wahai, seluruh prajurit yang berkumpul hari ini, tujuan kita adalah mengalahkan pasukan musuh yang ada di bukit Arnus…"

Dia berkata lantang,"Tapi, karena keadaan yang mendadak, aku memberikan perintah kepada kalian semua untuk membatalkan penyerangan ini."

Sekejap, suara tertahan, teriakan kaget terdengar dari semua prajurit. Duran menarik napas panjang,"Dengar! Sekarang tujuan kita adalah memanggil kembali pasukan yang telah menuju ke bukit. Mengerti? Dan untuk pasukan yang tidak berkuda, kalian tidak usah ikut pergi, hanya tunggu disini, pastikan keamanan sekitar, mengerti?"

"Baik!" Seruan kompak prajurit terdengar.

Duran mengangkat tangan,"Maju!"

Langkah kuda bergerak cepat. Kepulan asap akibat hentakan kaki kuda melayang terbang mengiringi langkah pasukan yang dipimpin Duran melaju menuju sisi bukit. Mengikuti rute paling pendek yang dia ketahui, kuda Duran berlari didepan pasukan kuda lainnya. Beberapa lama kemudian—sekitar 20 menit—Duran telah sampai disisi lain bukit.

* * *

 **Gate: Invasion**

* * *

Lapangan besar yang disulap menjadi arena latihan itu terlihat ramai. Suara rentetan tembakan, suara teriakan, suara tanah yang hancur bersahut-sahutan memenuhi langit-langit ruangan yang sekarang ditempati Duran. Satu-dua berseru dalam bahasa yang tidak bisa dipahami bahkan oleh orang yang duduk berjejer disebelahnya. Wajah-wajah tua yang duduk itu terlihat kagum, takut dan tegang.

Udara seakan terasa pengap meski alat pendingin ruangan bekerja maksmal.

Dalam latihan itu juga terdapat duel. Dua petarung sedang jual-beli pukulan di tengah lapangan yang rumputnya sudah rusak. Percik keringat petarung, dengus napas, suara pukulan menghantan badan, semuanya terdengar langsung seolah tanpa pembatas.

Ini jenis latihan yang mengesankan, bahkan mereka baru pertama kali melihat ini.

Delapan mata tua itu membulat lebar saat salah seorang petarung mengeluarkan bola api besar, bergerak cepat kearah lawan, kemudian lawannya juga menghalangi bola tersebut dengan dinding tanah tebal didepan.

Duran menelan ludah.

"Kita sedang berperang dengan lawan yang seperti ini?" Sebuah suara keluar, berkata kencang, berusaha mengalahkan bising.

Duran menoleh, menatap wajah tegang Mudwan di sebelahnya.

"Mereka bahkan bisa menggunakan sihir untuk mengeluarkan bola api bahkan mereka membuat dinding itu untuk sekejap. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa mengalahkan mereka?"

"Sial!"

Ligu mengumpat, memukul meja kayu didepannya,"Kekaisaran telah menipu kita. Mereka yang mengajak kita untuk beraliansi. Tapi…"

Badan Ligu bergetar.

"Ternyata mereka ingin membuat kita menjadi makanan hewan buas. Saat ak—"

"Simpan keluh kesah kalian nanti." Duran berbicara, memotong kalimatnya,"Bukti bahwa musuh tidak membunuh kita sekarang adalah tanda bahwa kita bisa berguna bagi mereka. Saat ini kita sedang berada didalam markas musuh. Daridapa mengeluh lebih baik kita bersiap untuk keadaan terburuk."

Pintu itu mendadak terbuka. Orang yang berwajah malas dengan model rambut nanas memasuki ruangan, berdiri didepan raja-raja, menundukkan tubuhnya. Kemudian orang kedua juga memasuki ruangan. Dia mengenakan seragam hitam dibalut rompi hijau seperti musuh yang mereka hadapi ketika dibukit. Dengan wajah putih yang masih muda, dia tersenyum lembut, menyapa para raja didepannya. Dengan pengucapan bahasa yang belum lancar, dia berseru tentang latihan yang baru saja selesai.

"Yah, maafkan kami yang membuat anda semua menunggu ditempat seperti ini. Ditambah lagi suara bising akibat latihan rutin kami. Saya benar-benar minta maaf." Ujarnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, sebelumnya perkenalkan saya adalah Namikaze Minato, komandan dalam operasi diwilayah khusus ini. Anda semua adalah para pemimpin pasukan aliansi yang dibentuk kekaisaran bukan?"

Para raja terdiam, hanya menatap pria muda dengan senyum ramah yang mengaku sebagai komandan pasukan itu.

"Ah!" Minato berseru,"Sebelum memulai pembicaraan, bagaimana jika minum teh?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang masuk ke ruangan, membawa nampan berisi teh yang mengepul. Meletakkannya dengan hati-hati kemudian berdiri dan keluar dalam diam.

Para raja saling melirik satu sama lain, arah pandangan mata mereka bergantian antara komandan dan teh. Duran menghela napas, mengambil teh dalam gelas, meminumnya perlahan.

"Teh ini punya rasa yang sangat enak." Duran hanya bisa berkata pendek. Soal rasa teh ini, dia tidak berbohong, rasa teh ini sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa dia minum. Dari aromanya lebih berasa—Dia tidak tahu aroma apa—ditambah dengan rasa manis dan suhu yang pas membuat peminumnya dapat sedikit menghilangkan penat.

Raja-raja lain—dengan wajah ragu—mengambil gelas teh juga, meminumnya perlahan, reaksinya sama seperti Duran, matanya melebar, dengan sedikit menghela napas penat setelah minum seakan beban badannya sedikit berkurang.

"Sepertinya anda semua menyukai tehnya,'kan?"

"Ya… Harus kuakui ini adalah minuman yang membuat tenang. Terima kasih err…" Suara Ligu terdengar tidak yakin, melirik takut Minato.

Minato yang tahu arti tatapan itu membalas,"Minato… Anda semua bisa memanggil saya Minato."

"Ah, ya. Teh ini sangat enak Minato-dono."

Suasana menjadi sedikit melunak. Suasana tegang diawal sudah semakin menghilang. Para raja terus meminum teh-teh itu dalam diam. Minato mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu. Meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya, dia melipat tangan dipaha, ekspresi wajahnya masih nampak bersahabat.

"Jadi, karena suanasa sudah sedikit mencair… Bagaimana jika masuk ke pembicaraan kita?"

Suara orang itu terdengar ramah namun Duran tahu bahwa kalimatnya akan membawa mereka dalam keadaan yang mungkin semakin buruk bagi mereka. Tapi satu hal yang dia simpulkan, dia adalah petarung sejati bukan seorang monster, seorang komandan yang mumpuni.

Monster tidak bertarung dengan ketenangan luar biasa dan kalkulasi yang matang seperti itu. Dia bahkan bisa menguasai keadaan, lantas memilih tindakan balasan paling masuk akal untuk membuat musuhnya masuk dalam alur yang dibuatnya. Tidak ada monster seperti itu, dan jelas sebutan monster tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang bersih dan bersahabat. Sebutan monster hanya cocok dengan betapa lihainya dia menghabisi lawan-lawannya.

"Saya ingin menawarkan sebuah kerja sama." Minato membuka percakapan.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"Apa?!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya.

Kakashi—dengan wajah mata sayu dan tertutup masker—memperhatikan wajah kaget Naruto yang terus menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan _benarkah? Serius? Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini? Dan yang paling penting kenapa harus aku?_ Yah kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Naruto… Mau berapa kalipun kau bertanya kepadaku, jawabannya tetap sama, aku tidak tahu."

"Kakashi-sensei… Kenapa kau bisa memberikan misi kepada anak buah sedangkan kau tidak tahu alasannya?" Naruto bertanya.

"Minato-sensei yang memberikan perintah dan kenapa aku tidak bertanya? Jawabannya sederhana, karena aku malas, aku hanya hidup sesuai dengan takdir yang bernama kehidupan, aku tidak butuh alasan bahkan kenapa aku juga bisa ada disini juga aku tidak alasannya."

"Hah… Kenapa orang sepertimu bisa menjadi guruku dan lagi ketua divisi." Naruto melenguh,"Dan juga bukan misi ini yang kupermasalahkan tapi kenapa anggotanya harus ada Sasuke?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau harusnya senang bisa bersama wanita cantik saat misi?"

"Yah, kau memang benar tapi aku sedang ada masalah dengannya. Membayangkan akan menjalankan misi dalam waktu yang lama bisa membuatku canggung."

"Yah, pokoknya misi untukmu untuk mempelajari kehidupan masyarakat di wilayah ini akan dimulai lusa. Sebaiknya kau cepat mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti…" Naruto menghembuskan napas berat.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Mind to review?_ _J_

.


End file.
